the one where jesse walks in
by violet skittles
Summary: sorry if its really long. jesse walks in on finn and rachel in a comprimising position on more than 1 occasion reviews are apreciated! : i love you guys :


The one where jesse walks in

finn and rachel have been going at it anytime, anywhere ever since thursday, and today was monday. Today finn was over at rachels house to do some serious studying for a test tomorrow, however rachel is dating jesse st james, finn knows this but doesn't care he just likes to spend time with rachel. She had been dating jesse since the wednesday before she and finn hooked up. When jesse and rachel kissed rachel never felt anything for jesse, but when she and finn kiss its a whole different story, she has to muster all her strength to not pounce on him. Anyway, back to monday.

"rach what is this question over here?" he say as he turns to face her "which one finn?"

"this one over here" he points to a question in the book furthest away from her "ok lets have a look" she says leaning over his groin making him have a boner almost instanly, rachel notices this and says "oh. I see you wanna play like that?" she says seductivly as she kisses him passionaly she starts to slowly unbutton his shirt and breaks the kiss so she can take it off him and she can take her own off. only she knows that she isn't wearing a bra, _but he can find that out himself_ she thought as she finished taking off her shirt. She started the kiss again and his hands moved down to unzip her skirt to reveal purple panties that were dripping wet with arousal he lies her on the couch slipping his hands below the waistband of her panties to take them off as she lifted her hips to help him while she unzipped his pants and pulled them down to reveal his boxer-clad hard-on, she wants rid of his boxers so she pulls them down "lets start with foreplay" finn says huskily "ok" she breathed

as he slipped one of his fingers inside her "YEESS, OH GOD YEESSS! OH OH OH RIGHT THERE!" she moaned as finn pummeled his finger inside of her then he added another one "I LOVE YOU DONT EVER STOP!" she screamed in pleasure. she was so loud they didn't hear the door open or close, but what they did hear is jesses voice. "OH MY GOD, RACHEL! WHAT THE HELL POSSESED YOU?" jesse screamed "jesse why are you here?" she asked him "OH I'M HERE TO SEE MY GIRLFRIEND WHO, QUITE OBVIOULY DOESNT WANT TO SEE ME!"

"dude what a way to cock block. it seems you had much practice, no?" finn said to try and shut jesse st jerk up. "shut up finn" jesse said spitefully "please leave jesse me and rachel were about to get it on like donkey kong in here" finn stated and rachel smiled at him. "no finn I will not leave until I get the full expaination!"

"fine"

"ok jesse I will tell you. It started on thursday just after we started dating and finn asked me if I wanted to practice for nationals in the auditorium after school and glee club and said yes, not knowing we were going to make love"

"okaaayy"

"then on friday-" she got cut off by jesse

"when you said you left something in the auditorium that day and you had to go get it"

"yes, but that was a lie... me and finn had a date at breadstix then afterwards we went back to his and made out on his bead" she smiled at finn

"yes rachel but why?"

"IM GETTING TO THAT" she said impaitently

" okay okay"

"on saturday and sunday I slept over at finns and went to the lake with a picnic we then had sex"

"so your telling me your a bit of a slut?" jesse said confused

"nooo... im not sleeping with you im only sleeping with finn so no, im not a slut"

"jesse leave now" finn interjected "you've cock blocked me for to long and i'm becoming desperate"

"yes jesse please finn and I have some unfinished buisness to attend to, if you catch my drift" she said annoyed

"ALRIGHT FINE I'M GOING I DON'T NEED TO SEE BOTH OF YOU GET IT ON" jesse breathed sounding a bit annoyed with both of them.

They were so pissed with jesse they didnt notice they were naked, but neither minded, they were already making out again.

"so" finn whispered in rachels ear "do you want to continue what we started?"

"what kind of -" she was cut off by finn inserting his cock in rachels slit

"to late" he whispered

TUESDAY MORNING

"morning babe" he breathed as rachel turned to face him

"i love you finn" she said as she kissed him

"i love you too rachie" he kissed her back

she broke the kiss "i'm gonna go make us some breakfast" she whispered loudly and happily

after their night finn needed a good breakfast so he got up and got dressed and went down to rachel in the kitchen

"hi gorgeous"

"fiinn you know im still with jesse" she slapped his arm playfully

"still doesn't make it untrue" his tone of voice full of truth

"awwww thank you finny bear" she smiled

"hmmmmm finny bear, I could get used to that" he laughed "as long as I can call you rachie sugar plum"

"hmm okay but only in private, we don't need people 'making up rumors' about us that we deny but that are true" she said in all seriousness

"what sort of 'rumors' rachie sugar plum?"

"hey babe don't push it but rumors like we are dating – which we are - or we are sexually active" she cringed at her words "its ok don't worry what they say, we have eachother thats all that matters baby and anywayif they piss you off come to me and we can go make love somewhere to make you feel better, 'cuz you know I have that effect on you"he gave rachel a tender kiss on her neck and started to suck lightly leaving a hickey there when she moaned slightly he took that as his que to move to her lips and passionatly kiss her before she broke the kiss "babe we have to get to school! Quick grab your stuff and lets go!"

"ok ok. I love you, do you know that?"

"yes I do finn now lets go. We are going to be late and people are going to think we were having sex"

"well that wouldn't be a bad thing"

rachel slapped his arm playfully

" I love you finn" she said getting into his car

"come lets go like you said, we are gonna be late"

they pull up at mckinley high and before they get out of the car they kiss tenderly for a long time and jesse comes to the window and knocks on it "GGAAAHH they are kissing again and i'm rachels boyfriend! that shouldn't happen!" they hear jesses voice and they immediately stop and get out of the car and rachel straightens her hair 'cuz finn had been fisting it when they were making out

"oh hi jesse I didn't see you there! How are you?"

"well I was good until I walked past you and finn making out" he says sounding a bit annoyed "oh right your saw that did you?"

"errr yes... I need to ask you this rachel, are you a finn an item?"

"hell no! Why would you think that?"

"well for one I caught you having sex for the fourth time, and I just caught you making out!"

"well we aint't dating now if you don't mind I have a class to get to"

"bye rachel"

"bye"

"douche" she muttered under her breath

she ran to catch up to finn who had walked on when she was talking to jesse. she found him at her locker "heyy babe"

"hey" she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him

"i love you"

" I love you too" they kissed again and walked to glee practice

GLEE PRACTICE

"heyy guys" finn and rachel walked in

"so rachel whats up with you and jesse are you still together?" mecedes asked rachel

"yeh why?"

"cuz jesse caught you and finn were making out in his truck"

"we ain't dating but he came onto me" she lied

"yeh right. Bye"

rachel walked over to finn "hi finn" she said seductivly

"hey gorgeous" he said loudly that caused some heads to turn

"FINN not so loud! We'll get found out!"

"lets go have sex"

"ok you ask mr schue if you can go to the toilet and 2 minutes later I will ask him if I can go, and 'cuz we aren't dating he won't suspect anything"

"ok sweetie"

as soon as finn went to mr schue jesse came in and sat next to rachel, and he sat in FINNS seat. "jesse finns sitting there"

"oh ok how come"

"because its our usual seats"

"no its not you and I usually sit together rachel"

"yes well not today"

"oh ok"

"rachel goes up to mr schue

"hey mr schue can I go to the toilet?"  
"yeh sure rachel don't be long"

"I won't"

she walks out of the quoir room and greets finn in the auditorium " hey sexy man" she says to finn

"hey gorgeous lady"

"i love you now lets get our sex on baby"

"oh crap rach your souding like santana"

"language baby"

"now then rach, lets get naked" he smiles and winks

rachel and finn both strip down to nothing and get it on and about 5 minutes later mr schue and the rest of the glee club come walking through to the auditorium, luckily no-one saw them but as soon as they all walked past were finn and rachel where rachel reached her climax "FFIIINN I L-LOVE Y-Y-Y-OOUU!" she screamed and all their heads towards them, even jesse was there and he was pissed off. the whole club gasped and thenafer about a minute of silence mr schue spoke up, "well umm that rather interesting"

"awwhh nnoo man you took my girl for the last time!" jesse sounded pissed out of his mind

"finn … i'm scared"

"its ok rach I'm here, i'm here it'll be ok"

"mr schue grab jesse!" shouted santana

"ok"  
"rachel, finn get dressed and meet me in the principles office in 5 minutes"

"NO DUDE RACHEL IS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU HAVE FUCKED HER FOR THE LAST TIME!" ok this time he's pissed off and bad

"NO JESSE, NOT ANYMORE LEAVE FINN ALONE YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM" the pain in her voice is evident

"rachie I love you, don't ever forget that"


End file.
